It's true that there is love between girlsmechs
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Warnigns : relations human girl x mech ; spoilers ; A.U. ; charachter death ; angst Universe : G1 , Bayverse , Prime , Unicron Trilogy , Animated Summary : Various drabbles with human girl x mech couples . Narrated in third person . Enjoy ! No flames !


Title: Is it true that there is love between girls and mechs

Rated : T for safety

Warnigns : relations human girl x mech ; spoilers ; A.U. ; charachter death ; angst

Universe : G1 , Bayverse , Prime , Unicron Trilogy , Animated

Couples :

Powerglide x Astória (G1) ;

Carly x Ironhide (G1) ;

Ratchet x Mikaela ( Bayverse ) ;

Starscream x Alexis ( Armada ) ;

Bulkhead x Miko ( Prime ) ;

June x Optimus Prime ( Prime ) ;

Sari x Prowl ( Animated )

Summary : Various drabbles with human girl x mech couples . Narrated in third person .

Enjoy ! No flames !

1) I will not leave you - Powerglide x Astoria (G1)

"It was a beautiful damsel in distress . King of aerial maneuvers was not afraid to help her. At first, Miss Astoria was a bit scared. A plane without a pilot? But then she got used. She declined to release the Autobot. It was love at first sight . She did not care if he was injured or if they were surrounded by decepticons. She would go to the end. He also. The autobot did his best to protect women. But it was not all flowers this relationship. They fought during the heat of battle . Astoria wanted to stay with the Powerglide and that he feared for her safety. But they understood and in the end everything went well. "

2) I have good memories - Ironhide x Carly Witwicky (G1)

"Carly had a sense of guilt and willpower in her heart. She knows isn't sure what Ironhide retire. She has to do her best to cheer him up. And she did. Carly fought like a Spartan, not ever giving up . Her willingness to help was so great that it blew a Ironhide 's spark , making him happier. And he also regained the will to win . By the time they formed a beautiful friendship. And this beautiful friendship turned into a beautiful love . Time passed . Ironhide was killed in battle . Carly resigned, married and had a son. But never, never, she forgot the great love she had with the red autobot . When shelooking at the stars, she asks one day he reincarnated as a human and the two can meet again. "

3) My doctor has healed my heart - Mikaela Banes x Ratchet (Bayverse)

"Mikaela is very grateful to have met the autobots . Why was among them she found her husband . She knows she will not live as much as him, but while I live will be happy. She is a mechanic, her husband, a doctor of creatures robotics. It's called Ratchet . It is moody, demanding and sometimes a bit annoying . But has a good heart and is willing to care for everyone, friend or foe. He also was able to mend a broken heart: the of Mikaela . It all started when Mikaela ended their courtship by her ex -boyfriend betrayed her with a idiot blondie . Was the doctor consoled the young . He was a support to her heart healed. And when healed, Mika started to look at Ratchet more than one friend, but as a potential husband . The rest you already know, was a beautiful marriage that has lasted 25 years . "

4) Still we will meet - Alexis Dang Thi x Starscream (Armada \ Energon)

"It's been 12 years since those incidents . Love life of ambassador Alexis Thi Dang has not been easy . When she was a girl, she had a crush on a rebel Decepticon Starscream. Even if he had betrayed the autobots, he died a hero. Alexis cried a lot because I knew that this mech also had feelings for her. Ten years later he was back . But he came back without memories and completely loyal to Megatron jerk . Unfortunately, he died again . Without at least , it one can say "I love you ." Two years have passed after the death of mech . Alexis still has hopes that he is risen, and their memories are revived . She waits. Even though they are several reincarnations. She will never forget Starscream. So much so that today, it keeps the jewelry that he presented her . Until one day, Starscream! "

5) My joy of life - Miko Nakadai x Bulkhead (Prime)

"Miko Nakadai has always been a girl a bit rebellious and agitated. But, always, had a good heart . Nevertheless, her parents were concerned only with her education. When Miko was 14, she was sent to USA to study. She was very alone. She had no friends and her host parents do not understand her very well. Even a one day everything changed. Miko met Jack Darby, Raf Esquivel and a group of aliens, the transformers. All this revived the child's spirit of Miko. She returned to acting like a hyperactive child . But, never ceased to be helpful . Miko had a strong friendship with an alien named Bulkhead. This friendship was turning into love. Love that was nearly destroyed when Bulk saw the shadow of death. But he survived . Time passed. Miko graduated from college and married her partner. Unfortunately, she was seriously wounded by the enemy. The japanese woman was transformed into a femme . Miko may have losther humanity, but gained a lot more time living next to her sparkmate , Bulkhead . "

6) My husband is an alien - June Darby x Optimus Prime (Prime)

"The life of June Darby has never been easy. She was the mother at just 14 years, having been raped and had refused to abort . The assailant was arrested . But nonetheless, June finished school. Then she was a nurse and specializes in emergency care. Today she is 30 years old and her son Jack , 16 . June has always been a strict and overprotective mother. She went nuts when Jack bought a bike. Little did she know that the bike was an alien girl who was defending the Earth . Was a shock to June discover the truth about the transformers . But more shocking was to know the leader of the autobots . He was intelligent, compassionate, courageous and very beautiful. It was love at first sight. June had no doubts, was the stepfather perfect for her son. Since Optimus Prime also loved her son, there was no way, June did everything to seduce him . Gave no other. Marriage. Later, June was transformed into a femme. And after 100 years after that, she screams proud which is wife of a Prime. "

7) Yin Yang - marriage - Sari Sumdac x Prowl (Animated)

"The life of Sari has been a whirlwind since she is 8 years old . First, she meets 5 aliens . Then, she turned the guardian of a Cyber talisman very important, her father disappears, she finds that she was an alien hybrid. Angry, she wears the talisman that kept to become a teenager, earning a robot form. Using her powers, she helps her friends to defeat enemies. One of her friends (Prowl, the cold and calculating ninjabot) almost dies, but he survives. A relief. Sari has her organic part removed, turning total autobot femme . Even mature, she never lost her way of being yang (cheerful and impulsive). But every yin needs a yang (serious and controlled). Who Prowl better than to combine with her . An impossible marriage took place. Today, both live on Cybertron, working in the Elite Guard and creating two femmes, products of this strange love. "

Note: Hasbro, it is true that girls love mechs . And mechs love girls . Many fans believe that . Rewriting the famous Optimus Prime's phrase :

"Love is a right of all sentient beings!"


End file.
